User talk:Mode Wondershot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Willowdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alejandra page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scantrahan (Talk) 03:40, August 9, 2011 what is the noemia picture from? looks cool Scantrahan 02:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I know we mentioned Jura helping Noemia with training in general, but I wanted to clarify/expand that. In addition to whatever assistance with combat training she can provide, Jura's particularly interested in tutoring her in geography, survival skills, and medicine, assuming her parents approve. KateStrange 04:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Extra to tonight's session - Jura would have introduced Noemia to her brother Creta, a travelling performer, who came to visit for the medal ceremony. He has a similar disposition to Jura and some interesting stories to tell (though not as many as Ned does...) Hopefully that will cheer her up a bit after meeting Terminus. KateStrange 05:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I borrowed your husband's spellcasting for massive bonus. Thank you! KateStrange 06:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm...why did you remove all of the content on the Soundtracks page? Should I restore the content, or delete the page? Orgodemir27 23:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) There was another snowball fight tonight? If you meant the Yule event, it's on the Nightal page. KateStrange 05:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I braved the wrath of Wiki Regent Orgodemir for that tidbit and you delete it? ;-) Probably for the best that it go away rather than start an edit war. KateStrange 04:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Now I know, and knowing is half the battle! Orgodemir27 05:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Were you talking with Trahan about Terminus' blind date? KateStrange 20:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack is a good idea. Terminus doesn't have one yet. I'm just going to leave one there, feel free to swap it out if you find something more Terminus-like. Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to retcon the date into a joint effort by Jura and Alejandra. I know Alejandra's pretty friendly with Terminus, and it seems likely the topic of matchmaking for a warforged would have come up over breakfast. (Apparently, the d10 came up a 6, so moderately enjoyable time was had by all?) KateStrange 01:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) If Vargas was not in full plate, what would he wear? KateStrange 18:51, February 1, 2012 (UTC) As if I/Jura needed another reason to dislike Vargas. “I can order my subordinate to take that sword to the face for me, so I think I will.” Though I'm a bit confused about the armour dispensation for divine casters – spell failure chance doesn't apply to divine magic. Second armour-related note: Though Noemia is currently only proficient with light armour as an unarmed fighter, as a druid she will gain proficiency with medium armour. Does she follow her mom's philosophy of piling on as much protective gear as possible, or does she prefer her mobility? KateStrange 19:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The lyrics on this song reminded me of Vargas/Cinder Man. The tone is all wrong, unfortunately, but the lyrics... "When our people torture you, it's a few random cases. Don't question the sun." KateStrange 02:58, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Bear wrestling can be arranged. Why do you think I noted Jura covering combat training "including beast wrestling technique" on Noemia's page? Summoned grizzlies grapple at +13 (CMD 20). Jura wild-shaped into a bear grapples at +18 (CMD 25). You know, just in case she gets bored studying druidic runes. KateStrange 01:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, for the left side either Noemia needs to hit level 6 druid to get Wild Shape (bear) or Jura needs to reach level 15, at which point she gains the Animal Shapes spell, allowing her to turn allies into bears. She can actually already achieve this to a lesser extent using Baleful Polymorph and Dispelling it, though that allows only low-power forms and has the unfortunate side effect of dropping the target's Int to animal levels if they fail a Will save. Otherwise Jura would be tempted to turn druid training into this, hopefully minus barracuda or amorous squirriels. (NOTE: mostly kidding) KateStrange 05:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You're right, that ought to be in character. Let me translate the above: "I wish I could share the experience of shapeshifting with you now, but I think that will have to wait until you learn the trick yourself. Only the most powerful druids can give their allies beast form... though I could achieve something similar with a baleful polymorph. That's properly a curse, and it tends to strip away the civilized parts of the mind, leaving only instinct. But it is reversible. We could try it if you'd like." *cue nervous laughter* KateStrange 05:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Relevant to your interests. Just in case someone goes on another editing spree and it falls off the "Recent" page. KateStrange 04:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC)